Stealth
'Stealth''' is a stealthy Dino Attack agent with a history of being mutated. Biography About midway through the Dino Attack war, Stealth was knocked unconscious and captured by Shadows, along with four fellow Dino Attack agents, including Hawk. Stealth and Hawk were held in a prison cell in the Shadows' underwater airship headquarters. A partially-mutated Databoard entered the cell and camouflaged himself, causing two Shadows soldiers to think Stealth and Hawk were trying to escape, so they stunned her and dragged her away. The Shadows restrained Stealth in the room containing the machine used to mutate Databoard, intending to use the machine on her as well. She was freed by Hawk while Databoard destroyed the machine. Together, they fought their way through the Shadows' forces, and as their fight damaged the airship's engine room, Stealth and Hawk traveled to the hangar, while Databoard stayed behind to give them a little more time. They evacuated the base in a transport full of the Shadows' unconscious Dino Attack prisoners. Upon reaching the LEGO City shore, Stealth and Hawk were surprised to discover their fellow Dino Attack agents waking up and mutating into Mutant Dinos as a result of the Shadows' final plans. Stealth was also affected, turning into a Mutant Lizard and attacking Hawk. She pursued him to a bridge, which collapsed and sent them both plunging to the water below. When Databoard reversed the mutation machine's effects, Stealth was on the edge of its radius and was only partially cured, leaving her a half-mutant like Databoard. Stealth swam for the surface and saw her reflection in the water, realizing what had happened to her. Frightened, she ran away from LEGO City and into a nearby forest. There, a Fire Hammer fired upon her, and to defend herself, she attacked the Dino Attack agent driving the jeep. She lived in the forest for four days before learning that she could speak the Mutant Dino language. With this newfound ability, she spent the next few days gathering and training Mutant Dinos, but gradually lost control to the mutant half of her mind. Stealth and her Mutant Dinos captured a boat headed for Vikings Isle, where they took over a Viking Fortress. Two weeks after her initial mutation, she was confronted by Databoard, who had noticed the unusual tactics employed by her mutants. She did not remember him or her old identity, and they fought one another. Databoard escaped the fortress and fled into a nearby forest, and when Stealth pursued, he knocked her unconscious and brought her to a nearby cave. When she awoke, Databoard confronted her again and, this time, succeeded in helping her regain her memory. Hawk, Slash, and Spark arrived in a mini-ship to rescue Stealth and Databoard, but Lt. Axey destroyed the ship. They escaped while Slash stayed behind to fight Axey, with Databoard concerned that Stealth's mutant side could regain control if she participated in combat. Meanwhile, Slash's mutants recognized that she was no longer in control and turned on her, leaving Slash badly-injured by a Mutant T-Rex. A T-1 Typhoon arrived to rescue them, and Stealth slipped into unconsciousness. In Dino Attack Headquarters, the team's doctors operated on Stealth to heal her injuries. She suddenly woke up when she heard a humming noise, which put her in a trance and led her to a DNA machine in an abandoned Shadows lab by the LEGO City harbor. The DNA machine activated and reverted the mutations of Stealth and Databoard, while further mutating other Mutant Dinos into unimutants. Stealth, Databoard, and Zenna traveled to the abandoned Shadows base in Antarctica, although the Saber crash-landed in a crevice, injuring Stealth and forcing Zenna to heal her. They sneaked around the base but accidentally tripped the security system, which set a unimutant free from stasis. Databoard was able to reverse its mutation and turn it back into a minifig using one of the Shadows' weapons, which undoes the effects of the DNA machine. They returned to LEGO City to cure the rest of the unimutants. En route to Adventurers' Island, Stealth and Databoard rescued a drowning Zenna and picked up Axle. They brought them to a Dino Attack outpost with a hospital, but a storm struck and the outpost was unexpectedly invaded by Mutant Lizards. Hiding in the outpost's sleeping quarters, Stealth was shocked to discover that she could still understand the mutants' language. When Databoard and Elizabeth Winsor arrived to rescue her, she panicked and shot Databoard in the shoulder before recognizing him. Stealth and Elizabeth sealed up the outpost's exits while Databoard activated the backup generator and Zenna and Axle activated the internal defenses. As the storm cleared, they were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought aboard a Dino Attack ship. Stealth had a dream where her mutated self told her that Dino Attack Team had suppressed her true potential by curing her mutation. Databoard noticed that Stealth seemed to be having some problems, and his efforts to help her were unsuccessful. Eventually, Stealth injected herself with Mutant Dino DNA and transformed once more. Databoard left in pursuit of the now-mutated Stealth, determined not to stop until she could be saved. Stealth's fate remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether she was able to be found and cured, or if she even survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Stealth's codename is derived from her expertise in stealth operations. As a mutant, Stealth has enhanced sight, hearing, and agility, as well as the ability to spit acid. She can also speak the Mutant Dino language, but found it difficult to do so while her human mind was in control. However, even after being cured by the Shadows' DNA machine, she can still understand the mutants' language. Stealth is well-intentioned, initially giving in to her mutant side in an effort to speak the Mutant Dino language and learn information that could be valuable to Dino Attack Team. She believes that she needs to control her fellow mutants, telling herself that she needs to think and act like one to gain their loyalty. She was originally horrified about what she had become, but she grew to embrace her mutation. However, as a result of this, she gave in to the inherent Maelstrom corruption of the mutation and vowed to destroy minifigkind. After being cured, she hoped that she had returned to normal life, but learning that she could still understand the mutants' language greatly disturbed her. She ultimately came to the conclusion that her mutated self was her true potential, leading to her mutating herself again. Quotes Trivia *Although the character was created by Chronicler of Ko-Koro, he could not think of a name for her, so it was Kotua in Space who suggested the codename "Stealth". *After returning to Dino Attack RPG in late 2008, while looking for an interesting way to reintroduce Kat, Jackson Lake suggested to Chronicler of Ko-Koro a collaboration: Stealth would turn out to be Kat. This fell through, as Chronicler of Ko-Koro stopped participating in the RPG very shortly thereafter. Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Mutant Dinos